


Haunted Mansion

by Ravenswoodlol



Series: Luigi [1]
Category: Luigi's Mansion (Video Games), Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Declarations Of Love, French Kissing, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27374293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenswoodlol/pseuds/Ravenswoodlol
Summary: I fly outside where I then his in nearby bushes, just in case. Luigi Was walking away a pep in his step after just beating King Boo once more and giving E. Gadd The King that was captured into a painting. Little did they know that I had escaped practically right when E.. Gadd left the room. He couldn't miss Luigi before The plumber left back to go to that dreadful brother of his.. Always the bane of his existence! The only good thing the red plumber did was introduce him to luigi... And now Luigi was leaving again...King Boo let out a small whimper thankfully Luigi was to excited and didn't hear it.He needed to find a way to get Luigi, Confess the feelings that had been festering for awhile now.... and only shot back full force as Luigi the only being in the entire universe to ever beat him defeated him once more and smiled.... King Boo would give and do anything to see that once more, It was so sweet and innocent His Blue eyes had shined as he  fist pumped showing off the muscles that had developed in his stay at my mansion.....I might have a way to see him once more proclaim my feelings for the plumber.....
Relationships: King Boo/Luigi, Luigi & Mario (Nintendo), Past Princess Daisy/Luigi
Series: Luigi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999585
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	1. An invitation

Deep darkness falls across the land,

Nobody here to take my hand.

Mario?

So cold so alone

Their watching wherever I go.

I guess I'll have to take a stand.

HeRe We Go!

Walking out side I open the mail box where Stacks of mail were crammed inside with loads just sitting beside it.

Sighing He just Peeks through it throwing away all of the fan mail away, keeping the invitations and Bills and whatnot before heading inside.

Mario was sitting at the kitchen table munching on some homemade bread I had baked this morning before looking up and at the bundle of mail I had scavenged through the piles.

"Why so much??" My brother whined groaning at the lump of paper I plopped in front of him before he started ruffling through it.

I then just shrugged knowing he wouldn't listen to me even if I tried actually telling him, He pulled out one red and green envelope they looked very fancy, The real only difference other than color was that the green one had a rose stamp that kept it sealed while Mario just had a symbol.

"Hey this is for you weegi!" Taking the letter I open it ignoring that awful nickname that came from Mario's moth and instead look at the invitation in it.

Mario tore into his crudely Opening up his letter and reading, While I delicately took it out and opened it careful to not damage it anymore than it already was on it's way here.

"Dear Luigi 

I sincerely hope you will be able to make it to our grand hotel opening! Bring any of your friends if you'd like! The more the merrier, I can not wait for your arrival! I sincerely hope you will come to our grand opening! Make sure to bring swimwear this is a resort to relax and have fun!"

Okay well... That was a surprise, The address and time was on the back, Peeking over at Mario it turned out that he got a letter from princess peach.

I almost never get mail let alone from a Hotel owner! Although i hope this isn't from king boo trying to lure me in, But if it were why would he only send Me and invitation? 

"Hey Weegi! Princess Peach invited us to her castle wanna come?"

"Sure I have nothing else to do." Mario smiled grabbing my arm and pulling my our of the house I hastily Put My invitation back into my pocket before I lose it and grab a small bag full of some art supplies, Knowing these tea party's Peach and Mario will be chatting with whoever else will be there and I'll be by myself again. So I'm coming prepared this time!

We ran by A couple of toad's and Yoshi's on our way to the castle a lot of them waved to Mario saying hello and a few girl toads tried flirting with the oblivious goof. Shaking my head I grab his arm and continue our walk. When we finally get there Peach, Daisy Yoshi and Prince Peasly are all waiting.

Yoshi hugged me Waging his little tale, and Since I'm the only one who can speak Yoshi only I hear when he calls me mama, Which puts a smile onto my face. We all haven't been able to hand out in forever!

Then prince Peasly ruins the moment "Hey Luigi! Haven't seen you in forever you should visit sometime~" He practically purrs as he wraps one arm around my waist.

I swallow my Adams apple bobbing as he gently rubs his fingers over my slightly muscular abs and sides before Mario noticed and pushed him off of me.

Ever since me and Mario saved Him He's been all over me, Literally. 

Peasly glared at him and Mario glared back, Mario is very protective of me being the older hero brother and all but I can take care of myself He really doesn't need to do some off the things he does.

Thankfully Peach noticed the tension and decided that they all finally go in and have tea. As I expected I was ignored but everyone so I took out my drawing pad and charcoal pencil drawing a Grassy landscape with A single tree where I drew myself in a long hoodie and jeans reading aa book in the shade. Their was a fox resting beside me with it's mate and children. I then added Rolling hills and in between the hills I added a lake reflecting the various foxes running around.

"My! Luigi you never said you could Draw!" Peach exclaimed alerting everyone of the green plumber whom had just finished his sketch. Mario peeked over his brother s shoulder getting a glimpse of his drawing. I feel my face hat up and hide my drawing with my hands.

"Weegi lil Bro that's really good!" Mario smiles at me before resuming his talk with Daisy.

After a few minutes Mario then turns back to me "Hey weegi what was that letter about anyway?" Everyone else turned to me curious about this new topic.

"Oh uhm It's an invitation to a hotel...well actually a relaxation resort they invited me and any of my friends to stay there for awhile for their grand opening." I say shrinking under their stares knowing what they were expecting me to ask.... "Would you guys like to come...."

"Of course We'd love to!" Daisy exclaimed and she and Peach started chatting away at how fun it will be. Right when Peasly was about to open his mouth Mario cut him off "Your not going" easily frowned before looking to me and smiling seductively.

"Uhm.. I'm pretty sure your busy with your kingdom besides they said I could only bring Six people and Peach is going to bring some of her toads with her." I say lying outright about the total of people who could come they didn't give me a limit. And thankfully Peach was to mesmerized in what she and her sister were talking about that she didn't offer to only take one toad so Peasly could come.

The green man frowned but nodded understandingly but then smiled seductively again leaning over so he was closer to me "But please come by my place when you return~ We could have fun in my pool~" I am some how able to contain my barf as Mario pushes him back out of my personal space, I Give Mario a look a gratitude.

We finish up our tea and sweats before standing up to head home, I give Peach, daisy and Yoshi the time of when they need to pack up their stuff and pick me and Mario up to go the Resort.

Turns out that the mail had arrived late so we had little time to get ready.

In the morning I crawled out of bed and Washed me face waking up a little and stepping into a boiling hot shower, After ten minutes I get out and Put on a green t-shirt without sleeves along with some cut jeans before putting on my sneakers and Green hat with my signature L on it.

Looking in the mirror I notice how much I've changed over the years my hair still sticks up like Mario's but our noses have finally seemed to have shrunk, I've also let myself get a goatee and gotten rid of the bushy mustache. 

All in all I'm still very tall and lean but I have been working out more and have some muscles and my shirt clings to my Chest and abs which... honestly I Do look pretty attractive..... Huh? That might be why people are noticing me more and why after daisy had Cheated then broken up with me now wants to get back together...Yeah no

Stepping out of my room I see Mario already downstairs making breakfast.

"Hey Weegi! Sleep well?" He asks without looking up, I sit down at my seat before answering.

"I slept okay You?" I ask politely making small talk before he starts talking about his various adventures and how he had so many trophies and how he got them and stuff.

"Wow Luigi have you been working out?" Looked up I see Mario raising an eyebrow at me, My face heats up Raising a hand I scratch the back of my neck smiling sheepishly.

"Yeah I have actually...." Mario hums still having his eyebrows raised, Before he lowers them pacing the eggs bacon and sausage onto the table and getting himself a helping.

Mario washes the dishes Before we grab our luggage and step outside right in time to hear a car horn beep. We walk around the Bus and step in when a toad opens the door for us.

Mario sits In front of Peach and daisy while I sit behind Yoshi.

The toad starts up the bus and we take off down the road and soon we're far away from the kingdom and were on the seemingly endless amount of road ahead of us. This will be quite a long journey.


	2. Fancy~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sorter than I usually try to make but mehhhh i hope you all still enjoy!

Every move I make -

I must be quiet-

MaMa MiA-

Any moment now -

These Ghosts could start a riot-

No Idea---!

I startle Awake Finding PolterPup Licking my face barking excitedly, Waking up almost immediately Luigi smiles laughing trying to push the ghost pup off of him.

"How did you get here?" Luigi asks The ghost dog just barks waging his tail before jumping off and flying through the bus to the door waiting for me .

Toad looks over at me then to the princesses who were still fast asleep along with my brother who was also snoring softly. I told Toad to wake them up while I went inside and got our rooms.

PolterPup looked very excited to be somewhere new It seemed. I opened the large doors revealing the beautiful craftmanship that sat before me, The columns were gorgeous and the painting looked bright and vibrant. Not to mention the decor was comfortable and welcoming.

I walked up to the front desk where a man with white hair and Purple eye's sat and got up and looked at me excitedly. 

"Hello! And welcome to relaxation Resort! May I see your invitation?" The man asks I hand him the invite and he looks it over before writing something down and handing it back to me "Are you bringing anyone else to stay with you?"

"Y-yes" 

"How Many?"

"Five"

'alrighty! Here's your room keys I hope you Have a wonderful stay here!" The man smiles before I walk away back to where The other's were waiting patiently on the various comfortable couches around and hand each of them their room keys, Toad went ahead and brought up Peach, Daisy and Mario's luggage while I brought my own bags upstairs.

Toa got off the elevator and for some reason I had just noticed that their rooms were on a different floor than mine, Luigi tried not to think much about it as he went up all the way to the top floor where their were two Grand door's My key said nine-hundred and ninety-eighth room and unlocked it stepping in.

It was gorgeous.

Their was plush bright green carpet on the floor along with various shade's of green and dark wood that I didn't know the name of, All i knew that it looked expensive.

Walking around the spacious room There was a TV gaming electronics and even a jacuzzi! The bathroom had a large bathtub and Very nice shower. 

Now the bedroom was an entirely different matter, It was Comfortable homey It was Even more luscious with super soft blanket's that I feared if I were to sit down That I would pass out immediately and never want to get back up.

Placing my bags inside the walk in wardrobe I then Go back to the elevator and Press the first floor it takes only a few seconds even with me being hundreds of feet in the air It was still super fast.

Getting out of it I decide to check out the garden, Just like everything else I had seen it was beautiful, Luscious green grass and tree's with fresh fruit growing from them where I could see bright red apples shining in the sun, There were dozen's of types of flowers surrounding me as I made my way through, There was also a pong in the very center, With various wildlife hopping and prancing around.

"Excuse me-?" Someone said surprising me out of my thought's Luigi turned around to be met with someone with similar looks to the receptionist but he had a more defined face, with dazzling purple eye's that matched his Dress shirt. He was wearing very fancy attire.

I say a glimmer of surprise before a warm cheery look passed onto his face. "Oh You Luigi right!? I'm very fascinated how you've been able to defeat The King Boo so many times and survived!"

A small blush crosses my feature's at the praise which I never get often, Before I notice the offered hand and shake it gently.

"Ah thank you you already know my name w-what's yours?" Luigi asks trying not to sound rude the man chuckles and If I'm not mistaken I swear O saw a glimmer of shyness and embarrassment before It quickly disappeared.

"Ah well.....I'm----" He was interrupted by my brother whom immediately turned the white haired man's mood sour for some reason.

"Hey Baby Bro! Come on The princesses found a pool here! Let's go!" I nodded along to my older brother's antics turning around to say goodbye to my new friend to also apologize.

"Ah it's alright Luigi we can continue this conversation another time, Have fun" He says before turning around and walking into the opposite direction, His long white trench coat swayed and the man clad in white walked away seemingly disappearing into thin air when in reality He took a turn behind some tree's and Luigi lost sight of him.

Mario then proceeded to drag me back inside where We then split up and change d into out swimwear before meeting back up at the pool.


End file.
